Natural Ability
by IsaBella Sapphire
Summary: Bella was an ordinary student, just like everyone else in Forks High School until she met Edward Cullen, the perfect, god-like vampire. Bella started to discover her immortal powers like reading minds and seeing souls of both mortals and immortals.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I added some powers to Bella. So enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I don't own _Twilight_!**

BPOV

I got to Forks High School faster than I thought I would in my old Chevy truck. Forks, Washington was where my dad, Charlie Swan, lived. It was one of the rainiest places in the country. I liked Phoenix, Arizona better. I used to live there with my mom, Renee. But Renee got married with Phil and I decided to come to this rainy little town.

I got my schedule and memorized it before the bell rang. I hurried to English when it did ring. English was really easy, since I'd alreadyread all the literature for the school year. The day passed quickly and it was lunch in a flash. I felt quite comfortable here, actually. No body put me on the spotlight and I liked it this way. I didn't need to speak much except to tell people that I go by Bella, not Isabella. I sat with my new friend, Jessica Stanley, and her friend Angela. Then suddenly, I felt somebody staring at me. It felt like the stare was burning a hole in me. Sullenly, I looked up. In the corner of the cafeteria, a boy with really pale skin looked at me. There were bruise like circles under his eyes. He looked like he was sitting with his family since they all looked alike. He was practicly perfect. His face was breath-taking. But why was he looking at me?

Our eyes met for a short second. His eyes were a dark shade of gold. I looked down quickly. I wanted to look up so badly, but I just couldn't. The bell rang and I rose from where I was sitting adn walked toward my biology class.

When I got there, I handed my slip to Mr. Banner for him to sign.

"Welcome to the class, Miss Swan. You can go sit right there, next to Mr. Cullen." He pointed to the desk in the middle of the room. At one side of the desk sat the boy who stared at me at lunch. He was sitting there, looking at his notes. He looked more like a god than a student.

I walked quickly to the desk and sat next to the Cullen boy. "Hi," I said shyly. He didn't talk to me. He didn't even look at me! The boy quickly turned to face the opposite side of me and slided his chair to the opposite side of where I was sitting. Was I really that bad? What did I do anyways?

The boy froze at a tense position and stayed there for the whole period. When the bell rang, he stood up and ran out of the room. Was I really that bad? Was I bad enough that he ran away like that? To the point where I just saw a flash of white light? Where did the light came from anyways?

EPOV

Why can't I read Bella's mind? Bella Swan was the new kid at our school. I was staring at her at lunch from my family's table. It was harder now-a-days to concentrateon doing human stuff when you are so thirsty for more blood! It was hard just feeding on animal blood. And plus, I haven't hunt for a week. That made the human blood smelled sweeter and tastier than usual. My sisters, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, sat next to me wile my brothers, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen sat across from me. My siblings and I were not really related. But we both have golden eyes, pale, cold skins, and shadows under our eyes. The reason why we looked so much alike was because of what we were. We were what pops in and out horror movies as monsters. We were vampires.

I was born with a gift when Carisle created me. I could hear people's minds. That was helpful sometimes, but just plain annoyingwhen nobody was thinking about anything interesting. My sister Alice could see the future, and my brother Jasper could calm people down.

Jessica Stanley was sitting next to Bella. _What was she looking at? _she thought._ Does Bella think she could get Edward?_

Obviously, Jessica saw Bella look at me. I tried to read Bella's mind, but nothing came into my head. Nothing at all. I stared at her harder, but I still couldn't read her mind! I was more frustrated than ever! Why can't I read her mind? Bella looked up at me and our eyes met for one brief second. Her eyes were the color of milky chocolate and they were nearly liquid. I could just swim in those eyes! She looked down quickly, blushing. I was glad Jasper was not looking since if he did, he wouldn't be able to control himself. Jasper was like a new-born vampire. He couldn't control his thirst that well.

The bell rang and I dumped my untouched food into the trash before slowly walking to biology. I sat by myself again and studied the notes that I could already memorize backwards. Then, Bella came walking to my desk. Her blood smelled so sweet! It was like her blood was singing to me! I couldn't stand this. Well, I could if I held my breath. So I stopped breathing since vampires don't need any oxygen. We just do it as a habbit.

I got into a tense possition, squishing my legs to the side of the lab desk. I didn't want to give in right now! I would kill a whole room of kids if I loose control right at this minute. I tried to read Bella's mind to find out that she was thinking, but I got nothing at all. What was wrong with me?

**Okay. I know this sounds like a summary of the first few chapters of T_wilight._ But it will be different and it will get better. Please write me your opinions of my story. I would really want to know what you think of my story. If there's a problem, I'm sorry. Please point it out because I'm pretty new at this. In fact, this is my first writing! Thank you for reading. There will be more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's my second chapter for Natural Ability. I think it's getting better. Bella's about to find out about her powers, but she couldn't yet. She could hear people's voices, though.**

**Declaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight.**_

BPOV

The week passed quickly, and the Cullen boy hadn't show up to the whole week after the first day I came to Forks High School. Was I really that bad? Was I bad enough to make a student leave school because of me?

I barely knew him. In fact, I don't even know his name. But yet, I missed him like crazy when I don't see him. What was wrong with me?

As I entered the cafeteria with Jessica, now my almost best friend, I scanned the room like I always does, looking for him. My spirit lit up when I saw him sitting there with his family. He seemed happier than last time.

Lunch passed slowly. Part of me was glad that he was back, but part of me wasn't. Who knows how he's going to react today? Maybe he won't talk to me.

Finally, the bell rang for biology. When I enter the classroom, I saw him sitting there like a god. He smiled at me as I walked toward the desk, worried, again, about what his reaction would be. He seemed perfectly friendly today. His eyes was a liquid golden color, completely different from last Monday.

"Hello," he said, keeping his breath-taking smile. His voice, sounding like a gentleman, was friendly and kind.

For a second, I forgot to breath. Was he really talking to me? I couldn't believe my ears. His deep voice was musical, beautiful, lovely, and warm.

"Hi," I managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry about my rude behavior last Monday. My name is Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen."

"Nice meeting you. I'm Bella." This all felt like a dream. The most perfect boy in school was talking to me. It seemed like any minute he would disappear into a poof of cloud.

_Edward's being nice to Bella? That's odd. _Mike Newton's voice popped into my mind. I turned around quickly and saw Mike looking down at his notes. It didn't seem like he talked. He didn't even look like he spoke at all. Nobody's looking at him except for me. I untwisted my neck and faced front to the blackboard once again. It might just be the voice in my head.

Mr. Banner started his class, but I was half listening to him. Other voices popped into my head. Was I really this creative? I doubt my creativity.

_I wonder what the square root of x was in the math problem for homework._ What the heck was wrong with me? Why was I hearing people's voices? Maybe I should go see a doctor or something.

Mr. Banner asked me a question then that I didn't even hear. Oh my gosh. I'm dead this time. Mr. Banner was so strict that he give detentions for not answering a question or not listening in class. But his question came into my head and I answered it correctly.

I started counting people's voices after I sat down again. There were Jessica's, Angela's, Mike's, Eric's, Lauren's, Taylor's, Mr. Banner's, and much more that I didn't recognize. Maybe I could hear people's voices. Maybe I could read minds! Wait a second. That's not right. I have a sixth sense? How weird!

After I half believe that I was hearing people's thought, I started searching for the one I love the most, Edward's. But he was thinking about nothing according to me because I couldn't pull his thought into my mind. Can a person think about nothing? Maybe it was just me. After all, who would be going around, popping into people's heads?

EPOV

It felt good to be back in Forks. After hunting, I was under better control. For once, I felt grateful to be back in this rainy little town. Part of me was thinking about Bella when I was hunting. Somehow, I felt anxious. I was worried about her all week. What was wrong with me?

Biology finally came after a long day of waiting. The thought of Bella sitting next to me was tempting. It was like having a beautiful, living, breathing angle right next to me. Just then, Bella entered the room and she broke me dream bubble. She was more beautiful than last time, though her blood still smelled as good as ever. She smiled at me shyly and I smiled at her, too.

"Hello," I said. I was still searching for her thoughts in my mind, but nothing came up.

"Hi," she replied. Her voice was like music. It sounded enchanted, locking me in my train of thoughts.

"I'm sorry about my rude behavior last Monday," I apologized. "My name is Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen."

"Nice meeting you. I'm Bella." I was totally dazzled by her, if it was possible to dazzle a vampire. For once, I felt human. I felt emotion and love and I think I had a crush on this beautiful human girl. I just hope I won't loose control and accidentally suck her dry...

**So here's chapter 2. Bella started to find out about her sixth sense. But she have the seventh, too. Edward was in love with her, as you can see. So please tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took so long. I was working on another story that I'm thinking about publishing later. So here's Chapter 3. Hope you like it.**

BPOV

"Bella," Edward called when I entered the cafeteria. He walked toward me as smooth as usual. Suddenly, he was by my side. "Do you want to sit with me today?"

Did he really ask me to sit with him? It's unbelievable! The most perfect boy in the school who always sit with his family asked me to sit with him for lunch. "Sure," I answered. Who would have said 'no' to this offer?

"You want to buy your lunch first?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. I'm not that hungry." I walked with him to an empty table next to the other Cullens. "You're not sitting with your family?" I asked. It seemed like he was really close with his family. He usually sits with them.

"No. I want to sit with you today. But I have to keep an eye on them. Kind of."

_She's sitting with Edward? _Jessica thought. _How did she get the most perfect boy in school. Edward Cullen doesn't date, though. So there's nothing to be jealous of. Luckily. But she's sitting with him!_

_Edward's in love with Bella. He's going to ask her to come to our house. But Rosalie is not happy about that. _Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, thought. With my new-found power of reading minds, I suddenly knew a lot of people in the school. But I mostly paid attention to the Cullens. The story about them was that Carlisle Cullen was a great doctor at the Forks Hospital. He and his wife, Esme, adopted the kids because they were both clearly too young to have teenage children. The names of the kids of the Cullen family from oldest to youngest were Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, and of course, Edward Cullen. They were always together and never hanging out with other kids.

"Jasper, what are we supposed to do?" Alice asked Jasper.

"What? You saw something?" Jasper said.

"Edward's going to invite Bella over to our house today. What are we going to do?" Alice wispered. I could hear the panic in her voice. Was I really that bad?

"Bella Swan?" Jasper comformed. Alice nodded.

"We'll discuss this later." Jasper's reply was short and simple. What was going on?

_What if she found out that we are vampires? We'll have to leave Forks then. But I like Forks. It's rainy and all that. There are also many good animals here. They taste good. _Alice's mind was full of panic and sadness. She loved Forks, apparently. But did she say that they were vampires? They couldn't be. Vampires couldn't come out in the day. They sleep in coffins all day until night falls. Then they go out to hunt people, not animals.

_I wonder when we are going hunting. I'm getting thirsty. I needed blood! _Jasper's thought yelled. Blood? Do they really drink them? I knew that Carlisle works in the hospital, where all the bloods were. Does he know that his adopted sons and daughters were vampires? Was he a vampire, too? Unbelievable. But really? Vampires?

"Bella? You okay?" Edward's velvet voice interupted my train of thought. I was greatful about that.

"Yeah. Hey, do you like Forks?"

He paused for a second, clearly caught by surprise that I asked him such random question. But his moment of surprise was so short. Too short for people to notice without looking at him closely. "Yes, I do like it."

So he likes Forks too. But why? For the blood or something else? "Why?" I pushed further.

"I like the rain and the cold weather" was all he said. Nothing out of the ordinary. **_Why won't he just tell me the truth? About his family? I want to know. _**And that's when it happened. Edward leaned close to me and breathed, "Bella, I'm not human, and my family aren't either. We are vampires." After he said that, he quickly put a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

Wait. I can control people's mind? By just thinking it? That will come in handy someday. **_Keep on going, Edward. I'm listening. _**

"We are the kind that thirst for blood all the time and kill as we feed. We are monsters. I'm over a centry old but I won't age." Then, he covered his mouth again. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying, Bella."

"I think you are telling the truth. I heard Alice talk to Jasper before about your family being a coven of vampires. I just want to make sure of it."

"Really, I'm- We are not vampires, Bella."

"Yes you are. Thoughts don't lie. And you told the truth because I told you to."

"What?"

"I have the power to read everybody's mind- well, except for yours. But I can make you do what I want you to." I think I just told him my secret.

"So, you know?"

"Yes. And I'm not scared of you or your family because I think Alice just thought about moving. And," I whispered in Alice's direction, "don't worry, Alice. I will not tell your secret to anybody. It's safe with me. The Volturis won't kill you or anything like that because I'm not going to tell. And by the way, whe are the Volturis?" I saw Alice's jaw drop but she closed it before it could hit the ground. The other vampires looked surprise, too. Well, I guess I scared everybody.

EPOV

I was totally shocked when Bella mentioned the Volturi to Alice. I was thinking about telling my family to move since I just spilled our biggest secret, and Alice thought that the Volturi is going to come for me. The Volturiare the royals in the vampire world, and our one and only rule of being a vampire is not to tell any human about our existence.

"Bella, how did you know all this?" I asked.

"I just discovered my new immortal powers yesterday, and I thought I might as well just use them instead of trying to fight it off. But I can't hear your thoughts which is weird," she explained.

"Yeah. Weird," I murmured to myself. "I can't hear yours either."

**So here's chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Her ability is to control people's mind. I want that power. So now, I'll have to have at least 5 reviews to write more since I'm working on my book. So if you like it, please review and make your friends review as well. Thanks. And please be nice. I have three reviews so far, and I'm wishing that I can get a total of eight soon. Thank you.**


End file.
